Cold's Warmth
by Twilight Memories
Summary: It's an oxymoron. [oneshot, hinted BxS]


_...This site sure has gotten a whole bunch of crazy updates. It's kind of funny since most of them are pretty useless. Oh, well.  
Homfg. D: The GB manga... it... it... it's so awesome. ;3; But it's almost over. ;3;!! -sad-  
But -hinthint- I was thinking about rewriting one of my old stories as soon as GB is over, so keep your eyes out for that if it ever happens. If i've told you what story it is already, then good for you, if i haven't, then let's just say it's a surprise._

_...I think i'm in a semi-state of writer's block + all inspiration goes towards my art. Oh, well. I wrote this when i should have been paying attention to my civic's teacher. Hope you enjoy my feeble attempt at something legible._

_Disclaimer: You know the drill, Gash Bell belongs to Makoto Raiku, not Twi._

**

* * *

**

**Cold's Warmth**

Snow was always soothing to Sherry. Ever since she was a small child, she enjoyed watching the gentle powder slowly drift to the ground, blanketing the landscapes in a wispy, white cover. The cold, soft fluff was always fun to walk in, her footprints forming in the melting snow behind her, and the soft streams of her breath disappearing into the clouded sky as she gasped out loud in delight.

The snow always seemed to protect her as soon as she entered its cold boundaries. The numbness in her fingers would distract her from the pain of her mother's scolding as she ran outside into the chilling world to cry. This wonderful product of winter distracted her from the hurt she felt, and as she shivered, she would thank the snow for making her forget, for briefly taking away what hurt her the most.

In a way, it was her very first friend, even before dear, sweet Koko. Sherry loved to watch the delicate flakes melt on her skin, to simply go outside and wander in the white abyss, only until the darkness came and she had to return.

Truthfully, it was these bittersweet memories that made her love winter so, the one thing she could never forget…

----

Azure eyes gazing into the dull sky, Sherry Belmond stared in quiet fascination beyond the glass window before her as she sat on the window seat, watching the snow slowly fall to the earth. Her hands were tucked to her sides for warmth from her woolen dress, her legs curled up in attempts to avoid the occasional chills that rattled through her bones.

Behind her stood another figure, staring in her direction, wondering why she took so much interest at the scenery before her. Brago had never seen his bookkeeper gazing at something with so much interest other than his book very often, and could not help but let curiosity tug at his mind.

Walking, the demon continued to stare curiously at the blonde, waiting for a response as soon as he stopped to stand beside her. When Sherry noticed his presence, she simply smiled, only to return to her previous actions from before.

"Hello, Brago," was the quiet greeting. The other grunted in response and soon joined Sherry in staring out the window to beyond.

"You've been staring out there all afternoon," he stated lowly, not tearing his view away from the scene.

"I like snow," murmured his bookkeeper, a small smile beginning to form on her lips. "It's always comforted me."

"Hn, I don't see what's so interesting about it."

Her smile only grew.

"I have my reasons."

With an annoyed shrug, Brago finally removed his attention from the window and redirected it to the woman before him, only before he rolled his eyes and turned around. "Whatever. This is a waste of time, I'm going to train without you." The mamono began to head out of the room. "I expect you to be ready at 5 A.M. tomorrow for training."

"Yeah, I know," Sherry called back, not paying much heed to the door closing with a loud thud, but continued to gaze back at her friend. "I'll be ready…"

----

Darkness had fallen upon the land, the snow and half-hidden moon mimicking each other's actions by emitting a peaceful glow that contrasted with the night sky. The stars were hidden from the murky clouds, but occasionally one could see a glimmer or two before they vanished. The snow was not falling as much now, but had not yet stopped.

The door to the room opened, and two red eyes peered out from the threshold, scanning the room until they landed on a certain sight. Curled by the same window was Sherry, her shoulders slowly rising and falling in a steady pattern, uneven shivers now and then breaking the smooth rhythm.

Brago scowled, pushing the door open enough to enter the room, his boots making gentle tapping noises as he stepped forward. He stared at the sleeping woman before him, then moving his gaze to the looming window on the wall, peering out into the white land that had been guarding Sherry as she slept.

"Stupid, you'll get sick this way," the demon growled as he looked back down at the woman, noticing the soft smile that remained on her features, the same one seen earlier that day.

For a moment, no action was taken, but when the mamono realized what he was doing, he muttered gruffly to himself before unhooking the black fur cape from around his shoulders, and wrapped it over the woman's body, making sure it was secured. About a minute later, her shivers began to die down, her slumber becoming more restful.

With a last glare, Brago sat on the floor next to his bookkeeper, resting his now bare back against the wall. The cold would not bother him, he was strong and could bear through it.

From the corner of his eye, the darker being glanced at the glass window, staring out into the world where the fresh blanket of snow was continuously being added on. With a small sigh, he closed his eyes and faced the ceiling, preparing to wait the night away as the snow made its way down, glittering whenever the moonlight hit each flake.

On the window seat, the woman unconsciously grasped the fluffy material of Brago's cape and held it close, the smile on her face slowly broadening, a hidden sign of the undeniable realization that the cold snow that always warmed her heart just so happened to remind her of someone close…


End file.
